The present invention relates to a device and a method, in particular for transmitting a movement as well as corresponding forces or moments and in particular a rotational movement to a lock, wherein the transmission takes place only in a coupled state but not in a decoupled state.
Devices and methods of this kind are used, in particular, in the field of lock devices such as door or safe locks and the like.
DE-C-37 42 189 discloses a lock cylinder, the coupling of which is connected to the locking bit and can be brought into engagement on one side with a bossed shaft. In order to configure such a lock cylinder in a more simple manner and to achieve better protection against unauthorized use of the lock cylinder, it is proposed that the bossed shaft be enclosed by a locking sleeve which can be displaced axially by the coupling and secured in certain positions.
EP-A-1 072 741 discloses a lock cylinder, in particular an electronic lock cylinder with electromechanical rotational blocking in which the electronic key has opposing electrical terminals on the shaft and the rotatable core of the lock cylinder has an external annular track that is electrically conducting and with its inner face communicates with an electrical contact supported on the terminal whereas the external annular track is supported in the electrical brushes of the external and internal rotors.
EP-A-0 743 411 discloses a lock device in which the key of the lock device comprises a code transmitter formed by a transponder. An actuator, a transponder reading device and a power supply device are arranged in the cylinder housing of the lock cylinder of the lock means. The actuator serves for displacing a locking means which locks or releases the cylinder core and which engages at the circumference of the cylinder core.
EP-A-1 079 050 discloses a lock means comprising a lock bit being blockable by a locking mechanism, wherein a coupling is arranged between the blocking mechanism and the lock bit. The coupling can be separated from only one side of the lock means. The lock means should thus be unlockable from this side without any access authorization for the locking mechanism.
EP-B-0 805 905 discloses a closing mechanism for a door comprising a spindle, an actuating means turning the spindle, a locking element in functional connection with the spindle to lock the door, and a coupling element fitted in the actuating means and acting on the rotation of the spindle. The coupling element moreover has a pin which moves to and fro axially to the spindle and which can be moved to and fro via a spindle by means of a locking element arranged independent of the actuating means via an electric motor drivable by means of an electronic control, in order either to transmit the rotation of the freely rotatable actuating means to the spindle or, in the case of an actuating means being rigidly connected with the shaft, to allow only a slight rotation of the actuating means connected with the shaft. Moreover, a cam is formed on the pin and a spiral spring is clamped as a force storage means between the cam and the spindle of the electric motor, and on the front surface of the actuating means a contact disk is provided via which the electronic control from an electronic information carrier can be controlled via data exchange.
Known devices and methods of this kind prove to be disadvantageous in that relatively much energy is demanded for shifting the coupling or lock element, that forces acting on the coupling element in the coupled and decoupled states cause a load of the lock element and/or that a load of the coupling element or lock element is transmitted to the drive or actuator. In addition to the above-mentioned relatively great energy demand for shifting the coupling, this can result in an increased wear and a reduced functional safety and/or manipulation safety, in particular due to an unreliable leaving of the coupled state in the unloaded state.